Amneisa Syndrome
by Zandrellia
Summary: Kagome has been in a horrible accident during the final battle with Naraku and his minions. The group has decided it is best not to correct her of her mistaking when she cannot remember things as they truly are.
1. Chapter One

Amnesia Syndrome

By Zandrellia

Summary: Kagome has been in a horrible accident during the final battle with Naraku and his minions. The group has decided it is best not to correct her of her mistaking when she cannot remember things as they truly are. However, will this agreement come to hurt them in the form of a stoic lord that sparks the forgetful girl's interest?

Chapter One: Clean Slate

Darkness that was all it was, nothing binding her to her memories of the terrible fall that thrust her into a jagged rock. No recollections to cling to desperately to assure her that the end of Naraku was won.

The woman had none of these joys that a sure defeat over one's enemy might bestow. All she had was the black, never-ending silence that rested between her eyes and her mind. She sighed and turned to look at her reflection for the sixth time, the water was crystal clear so there was no mistaking that the young raven haired girl with wide eyes was herself.

The people around her, a young boy with dog ears, a girl, another boy, and a small child with a tail had convinced her of only one thing so far: her name. Ka-go-me. It was such a simple name. Within her she could vaguely hear the sound of a woman's gentle voice calling that name to her, someone who probably loved her very much.

She could never make out their faces, though, and even still it wouldn't have mattered. Apparently she couldn't remember names anyway. None of the group that she was with looked even remotely familiar. In fact, the entire scenery of the place seemed odd and surreal.

With another sigh she stood and walked slowly over to where the four were. They all stopped talking and looked up at her, smiling. She could tell that they had been discussing something to do with her; their tone was far too serious for it to be anything else. Instead of getting bothered by it she merely smiled at them and then sat down near the fire, staring into it intently.

Her mind screamed out for information that it could not release. Who am I? Where do I come from? What am I doing here? Who are these people and what do they mean to me? Am I safe with them?

Suddenly a sensation crossed her and she looked at the group, all seemingly in their own thoughts. Yes, she was safe with these people. That she knew. Somehow, she knew they would not harm her.

But it was getting a little boring sitting here having them look at her oddly. With a huff she stood and walked off into the forest. The woman behind her could be heard asking: "Do you think it's okay to let her go off by herself?"

Kagome ignored their responses and just continued on through the trees. She needed some alone time to consider her situation better and they obviously wanted to talk. Passing the river she had been sitting next to earlier she walked further into the deep woods.

Then she stopped when she heard something odd. Laughter. It sounded like a child! Turning to her right she looked out beyond the trees only to see nothing unusual. So, she turned to her left and found a near wall of bushes obscuring her vision. Whoever was laughing was on the other side, she could sense their getting closer by the volume of the giggles.

Slowly she parted the bushes to see a semi-opened clearing among the trees. The source of the laughter was a little girl in a checkered kimono, prancing around aimlessly with a small bouquet of flowers in her hand. The child seemed very happy and she watched as the girl stopped suddenly and stooped to pluck another unsuspecting flora from the earth and into her waiting hand.

Next the child stopped and turned to a rustling sound from the other side of the clearing. From within the rustling came a god. Well, that's all that Kagome could find to compare him to. He was gorgeous! Whoever this was, he looked very similar to the dog eared boy back at the campsite!

Yet, there were differences. Watching the child run up to him and hold the flowers to him while proudly announcing: "Rin collected these for Lord Sesshomaru! Do you think they are pretty Lord Sesshomaru?" A tiny spark within the miko's mind tried to ignite but there was not enough information to get its point across, apparently, so she remained clueless when the beautiful man's name was revealed to her.

His reaction to the child was charming and sweet. It was obvious that he was a man of few words and the little girl seemed to accept this easily, not taking offense when he did not take the flowers from her hand. "Rin. Where is Jaken?" A smooth and gentle voice came from him and the hidden girl thought she would melt then and there.

Who was this man? More importantly, why was she having these odd sensations about him? Was he perhaps someone special in her life that she merely could not remember? Amber eyes turned slowly to land on her and for a moment they simply stared at one another, neither moving nor saying a word. An embarrassed flush crept onto her face and she quickly released the trees, the leaves snapping closed and blocking her vision of the beautiful man.

Backing up slowly she gasped for breath and then turned and ran the way she had come. At the moment he had looked into her eyes only one thought seemed prevalent. Run.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Curiosity Killed the…

They had all looked at her oddly when she stumbled back into the campsite, flushed and out of breath. "Is something wrong, Kagome?" The young monk, what was his name again, asked her with concern.

She sighed and shook her head, sitting down and hugging her knees to herself. Her heart was racing faster than she could have ever imagined it possible. Who was that? He was certainly mysterious, but what else was there to him? And who was the adorable little child that was with him? There were just so many questions she wanted to ask but had no idea how to truly voice them to these friendly people who were like complete strangers. None of them caused the sudden spike in her that just one glance with the man back in that clearing had. The boy, with the dog ears, he seemed to cause her to feel very nostalgic and somewhat sad. Something had happened between them, though she had no idea what, but it obviously wasn't a happy memory. Said boy was staring at her intently before he cocked his head to the side slightly and crawled closer to her, sniffing her lightly.

"Where have you been?" His voice as soft and wondering as if he was trying to place something long lost and needed confirmation that it had been found. Kagome scrunched her face at him in disgust for his actions and moved a little away. Why did he smell her like that? Didn't he know anything about personal space? Obviously not because he continued the action for a good three minutes more causing her to become very uncomfortable and look away from him. "Don't go off on your own again."

Kagome's mouth fell open and she turned to gape at him, reddened face now blanching in fury. Lifting a hand she pointed an accusing finger at him and waved it around like a badge of honor as the words came screaming out of her mouth. "Why you! I have a mother thank you very much! I don't really think it's your place to be bossing me around like that and I really don't appreciate it! Acting like you own me, what is wrong with you? And get away from me! Can't you just sit still for a while?" Her ranting stopped there when she saw the boy was now face planted into the ground. Her brow furrowed in confusion and she kneeled next to him, wonderment on her face. "Are you okay?"

Muffled grunts could be heard from InuYasha and the rest of the group did their best not to laugh at his predicament. "InuYasha has that happen anytime you say 'sit'. It's a special necklace which only you control that you can use to punish him for being bad." The little boy with the bow and tail said, smiling up at her and she nodded slowly. She didn't really understand but she felt that what he was describing should be so second nature that the knowledge was simple; she would feel stupid for not knowing.

With a sigh she looked down at the boy who was now sitting up and spitting grass from his mouth in irritation. Lucky for her someone sensed her discomfort and spoke up before the rash hanyou could do worse. "Kagome! Would you like to come join me for a bath? It's been a while for both of us and I think it's just what we deserve after what we've been through."

The miko nodded and smiled hopefully. Maybe a bath would help calm her down, which sounded wonderful. For a moment she just stood there, confused, and then the other girl pointed her in the direction of an odd and huge yellow backpack. Oh! She went over to it, curiously taking things out and setting them aside with a little shake of the head. When she held a few objects up and looked towards the others questioningly they tried to answer her as best they could.

"Those are your books, Kagome, they're for your studies back home." The monk said.

Or. "That's ramen! It's a wonderful meal that you cook for us sometimes! It's InuYasha's favorite!" The child, Shippo, said. His name was the easiest to come to her, for some reason, and when she heard his sweet little voice it warmed her heart. Child or not, it was obvious by her feelings that this boy meant more to her than anyone she had encountered so far. She felt a loving and mothering calm come over her when he ran up to her and gave her a pleading look as she held out another object. "Chocolate! Oooh! Please, Kagome! Can I have some please?"

"I wouldn't give that to him now. The brat will be all over the place and out of control in no time." A rough voice came to her and she spun around to see the dog-eared boy giving Shippo a knowing glare. She sighed and thought for a moment, noticing that the monk and other girl were nodding in agreement. Okay, so maybe giving him this now wasn't a good idea.

She turned to the begging child and smiled down on him. "I can't give you this, Shippo, you know it'll spoil your dinner!" Kagome stopped for a moment, a spark of recognition coming from those words and in her mind she saw a face of an older woman with short black hair and gentle brown eyes. Inhaling sharply she stood for a moment, staring into nothing as she relieved the moment in her mind. "Mother…"

Everyone grew a little nervous; it was obvious that she was remembering something to do with her mother. There was little they could tell her about herself or her time, the only one who knew anything was InuYasha and she had seemed the most distant from him. He had suggested that he just take her home and let her recover there and Sango had agreed knowing how much family could help. Miroku had firmly said no, however, telling them how dangerous it would be to expose her already fragile mind to all that information at once. Jumping through the well and entering a new time period was hard enough on a person who could remember who they were, let alone someone that couldn't.

Kagome went through her backpack and pulled out some clothes and bathing supplies. They all thought it was strange. The girl seemed to know what she was doing and generally what most items were or what they did, your basics were not lost on her, but when it came to details her mind became more and more fuzzy. Standing she turned to Sango and smiled, following the girl to the hot spring and laughing when she threatened the boys with bodily harm for peeping; Miroku watched them go with a sigh. Shippo went with the girls so that left the two boys to talk.

"I wonder how long this will take. We only just defeated Naraku and now we're all faced with one more stop along the way to peaceful living." He turned to look at the pensive hanyou and raised an eyebrow curiously. "Something troubling you, InuYasha?"

The hanyou fidgeted and then turned to face his friend, getting as comfortable as possible. "I'm not sure. When she came back I could have swore…no, it can't be possible."

Miroku frowned and turned to look in the direction the girl had come from. She had looked like a frightened animal running in hope of escape. What had InuYasha sensed? "What is it?"

InuYasha growled out and punched the dirt in a little frustration. "Well, it just doesn't make sense! Unless he suddenly became all goody-goody nice like and all that, I really doubt he'd have let her run away like that without some sort of action."

Now the monk was really interested. "Who?"

"Sesshomaru."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Mindless Musings

He stood there for a few moments and simply stared at the slightly swaying branches, appearing mesmerized by the shiver of the green leaves. She was easily recognizable, InuYasha's little miko woman, of that he had no doubt. Her indecent clothes and rude behavior were a sure proof to her person, if her face was not.

There was one confliction with all the information he had just received. Her scent, she did not smell like the woman-child he had noted into the back of his mind as 'not worth my time' at all. In fact, the very imprint she created was nowhere similar to her past essence. How had she done this? A scent was not something that you could merely alter or change so easily.

Another scent could have been on her, which was possible, but not likely to be so strong. Scents which were mere layered additives to the underlying base did not last long nor did they stand out so harshly unless one was focused on that. He had not been searching her scent for anything so none of those had come to him, instead he had merely assured that she was alone by sniffing the air the moment he saw her wide eyes.

She had blushed and backed away quickly. He found it amusing how she had been so bold as to watch him but the moment their gazes met she had fled like a young gazelle before a lion. Again her odd scent came to him and he sniffed the air for a moment, catching the remaining trace that lingered in the area.

Something had happened when she had run. Within that odd scent that reminded him of water or rain there had been a spike of something else. Apples, crisp from the trees, that was all he could akin the smell to. It had bit through the overlaying scent of bland wetness and drew in his senses immediately. That was the scent she normally carried! Very interesting, was this some sort of masking technique that he had not heard of?

Impossible. The girl was strong but she was by no means skilled. Her untrained talent was blatantly obvious to anyone who bothered her a glance. There was no way that the miko could hide her scent from him. Within his mind the gears began to turn, attempting to solve this recent intrigue. Whatever had happened to the woman had happened recently and it had altered her greatly.

He would have to investigate more. This was far too interesting to pass up. Sesshomaru had been around for some time and he knew better than to let an opportunity for entertainment go. A slight smile formed at the edges of his lips and he heard a little giggle that caused him to look downwards towards the grinning child below. Rin would have to be taken care of. Where was that ungrateful toad, anyway?

Looking around he inwardly cringed at his realization. Somehow his mind had wandered so far into the mystery of the miko that he had completely forgotten why he had come to begin with. That was unacceptable behavior. He would have to solve this now.

center /center 

Kagome sighed happily and sank down into the warm waters of the little spring. It felt so soothing to be able to just lay here and not concern herself over the odd behavior of people around her. She closed her eyes with a smile only to have her peaceful escape elude her through the tender voice of her female companion.

"Kagome? Do you… well, do you remember anything?" Opening one eye the miko looked over to see the other woman sitting in the water, absently running her fingertips over the top of the silky substance and not looking at her. Closing her eye again and settling a little more in a comfortable position she merely lay there for a few moments before she responded.

"I don't know. It's hard to explain. Sometimes I feel like I should know something and there's this hazy mist over it. Other times I merely look at something or hear something and this spark happens and I recognize what it is. Most of the time I just have wandering emotions… they're kind of confusing because all I can tell is how I feel but I have no idea who or what it is that I'm feeling them for."

Sango looked up, a little blush forming on her face. She knew she was prying but she couldn't help herself but ask. "Have you felt that around people lately?"

Kagome nodded slightly before continuing. "Yes. Shippo was the first. It was like this part of my soul cried out saying that I was un-allowed to forget him. That if I did forget him I might as well never remember anything else again because I could never forgive myself. I wonder if this is how a mother feels towards her child."

The slayer nodded but smiled and leaned back against a rock before asking another question. "Anyone else?"

It was the miko's turn to blush and she sat up, turning away from her friend to hide her face. "I have no idea why. I merely looked at him but I felt such turmoil of emotions within me. Some were so happy and so bright that I felt like I was on fire inside but others were afraid and bursting out to flee. He is dangerous, I can tell. Yet, my heart reaches for him and when he looked at me…" She inhaled sharply and drew her hand up to cover her beating heart. Even now her pulse was racing. "When he looked at me it felt as if I was suffocating. I don't know why I feel this way towards him. I cannot even remember his name!"

Sango grinned and turned in the water, running her hands over her body a little to bring some of the warm liquid onto her chilling shoulders. "Sounds to me like he always had that effect on you, you just never told anyone. I didn't know that your feelings were so intense."

Kagome closed her eyes, the heavy blush on her face becoming. "He won't ever return any of these feelings. I know that, somehow I felt a melancholy pang when I saw him, just knowing that looking was all I could ever do."

"Oh Kagome, you shouldn't talk that way. You never know! Besides, he has been warming up more lately, you should give him a chance." The miko looked up at her friend, and shook her head slightly. A tear escaped her and Sango frowned, wading over to the other girl and wrapping her arms around her shoulders in a hug.

Kagome shook her head more violently and sobbed a little before she spoke. "No. He won't. I just know it!" Sango ran her hands over her friend's hair and sighed.

"You don't know that for sure, Kagome. Times change people; I know he's been harsh in the past but that's no reason to give up now!" Kagome frowned and looked out into the depths of the forest, her face falling into a sad and pitiful heap.

"There's no chance. Besides, the little girl that was with him behaved like a daughter. He's probably already with someone else."

Sango froze in an instant and inhaled sharply. Little girl, what little girl? InuYasha didn't hang around with little girls! Her mind raced about for a moment before she came to a halt, inwardly screaming at her own stupidity. Kagome had not been talking of the brash hanyou that she claimed to love before the accident. No! This couldn't be! When had she seen him to give her this mix of information? There was only one person who fit the descriptions that the miko had given. One youkai, to be exact; a taiyoukai who resembled the very hanyou she had been thinking of. Sesshomaru?

Pushing back slightly she held the trembling girl at an arms distance and looked her over carefully. None of this made sense. From what she knew of memory loss if you had sensations like Kagome had described from looking at someone, especially this close to the accident, they were usually memories. Had the girl secretly harbored some sort of affection for the older half-brother of their hanyou companion?

Worse yet, now that she knew this what were they going to do to prevent anything from happening to her? The girl was no better than a child right now, unable to recall persons and differentiate between who was an ally and who was a foe. If she got in his way… Sesshomaru would have no qualms with destroying her. "Let's get out. The boys are probably worried."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Be Very Afraid

Shippo didn't say a word or open his eyes to reveal his aware state to the silent girls. He did his best to pretend to be sleeping among Kagome's clothes and merely stirred in what he hoped was his best act to date. While they had been bathing he had merely lay there, enjoying the warmth of the girl's clothes but they had assumed he was sleeping.

The shocking conversation had his stomach in knots. Someone had to tell InuYasha what was going on! He knew that Sango would not break the bond of sisterhood by telling anyone what she had discovered today. She might make little suggestions or hint for the safety of their miko friend but she would never divulge the truth. In a way, he could understand her reasoning but something in him told him that the hanyou had to know.

Kagome had always said very plainly that she loved InuYasha. Why had she held feelings for Sesshomaru to herself, then? He was not an adult and had not suffered from real love yet but he was pretty sure that you weren't supposed to love two people at once. So he could only come up with one solution. "Kagome loves you a lot, InuYasha, so much that even though she felt something for Sesshomaru she decided to put it aside and wait for you!"

Whatever reaction he was expecting from the hanyou he didn't get it. The boy merely sat there for a moment in the tree they had settled in after a nice run. Shippo had taken a moment to ask InuYasha for some 'private guy time' and while the elder boy had thought it a little odd he couldn't find a reason to say no. Now they sat there under the light of the moon and the green eyed boy stared up at his blank faced friend.

"So you're saying that you believe Kagome has some sort of feelings for Sesshomaru?" InuYasha's face scrunched up in a half scowl and the kitsune nodded with a smile. "And I'm supposed to be happy because she decided that it was worth hiding this information just so I could what? Find out later?"

Shippo's face fell and he shook his head violently. That wasn't what he had meant! Why did InuYasha always have to distort everything? "No! I don't think even Kagome knew she had any feelings for anyone but you! She was so caught up in you that it probably never was noticed until she lost her memory. Now when she sees people she only gets traces of what she had felt about them, even if it had been for a few seconds!"

The hanyou frowned at that and turned away with a scowl, body going rigid and hands fisting under his sleeves. "But that would mean that all she's remembering about me are bad things. Why is it she only knows horrible stuff about me, nothing about Miroku or Sango, and now this crap about fluffy feelings for ...ugh… Sesshomaru! I hope she gets over this soon or I'm going to shove her head into another rock just to try and reverse the effects." He was pouting very piteously and Shippo sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

"You give up too easy. When Kagome does get her memory back she'll also remember this time, that's what Miroku said. So you shouldn't be so mean to her or she'll never forgive you! And you should try to be nicer!" The kitsune huffed and looked up at the moon, a little frown on his face. He was finished talking, apparently.

InuYasha shrugged and stood, jumping to the next tree and the red head turned with a start, eyes wide. "Hey! Where are you going? You can't leave me here!" With a sigh and a little growl the hanyou raced over and plucked the kit up by the scruff of his neck, jumping back towards the campsite and depositing him quickly. He had to go do something that he only did alone.

He had to go think. Once he had found the perfect spot; a semi-secluded cliff side overlooking the forest, he had settled into a tree and made himself comfortable. So Kagome had basically told Sango that she'd got butterflies in her stomach by looking at Sesshomaru? He smirked. Maybe this wasn't as horrible as they all made it out to be. Perhaps her mind had merely crossed wires in the fall and now when she saw any male that resembled him in the least she would go weak in the knees. It was very possible.

Nodding to himself and giving a little mental pat on the back for a job well done he sighed in relief. That was it. Kagome was merely getting confused, that was all. So long as they kept her away from his half-brother there would be no problems that come of it and when she regained her memory things would go back to normal. With a satisfied smile he yawned a little and his eyes grew heavy, slowly closing over their view of the moon; a quite slender crescent moon, very ironic.

center /center 

He silently watched as the kit looked around warily before snuggling into the sleeping bag with the miko. Smart kid, he knew something was out here and he was doing his best to feign sleep in order to maintain a watch that InuYasha was supposed to be keeping. Such a shame that his half-brother was nowhere in sight and didn't appear to be anywhere around for miles. Probably fell asleep in some tree, completely forgetting his duties.

Sesshomaru allowed his gaze to travel over the small encampment; three humans, a kitsune, and a small mononoke, all asleep and highly vulnerable. He could easily kill them in the silent moments between the other's breaths, leaving them to never know their fate and go to the afterlife blind with fury. It would be so easy to simply crush them with his slender fingers. Inwardly he felt his blood call out for their destruction but he refused the want. There was no need for rash measures. Besides, he would not stoop as low as to murder weaklings in their sleep.

It would certainly serve InuYasha right, though. The lesson taught would forever be engrained in the hanyou's mind. A silent warning to him to never leave his pack unguarded again; you never know what's waiting in the darkness. For a moment he smiled at the mental image in his mind of his half-brother's broken cry and wide eyes upon the discovery of their mangled bodies strewn about the camp. He would love to see such a reaction and made a note to himself to try that someday if the opportunity ever came again. Just to see what would happen.

For now, his interest lay away from the hanyou. Instead he was only concerned with the sleeping woman lying next to the now dozing kitsune. Her scent had not changed. Instead it was a little stronger. How odd and very interesting! Never in his lifetime had he heard of such an ability and now he was suffering from a sensation he had never felt. Sesshomaru wanted something. He had never wanted for anything, always being powerful enough or respected enough to receive it upon demand. Now, here before him disguised in a human woman was a power that he craved. The usefulness of this masking skill could be used in so many ways only to serve him to become more feared and stronger.

Looking back up towards the woman his eyes widened ever so slightly. She was awake and staring at him. Her pulse had sped up greatly and that same apple scent shot through her water like essence when his eyes met hers. He watched as she reached around, pulling the fully asleep kit closer to her breast but not removing her gaze from his. When had she woken? Had he again lost track of his thoughts that he had not noticed? He growled low at himself, highly displeased with his behavior, and her eyes flashed. Sesshomaru allowed a little smile to creep up onto his face and was rewarded when her scent spiked again, followed by the tangy smell of his favorite emotion: fear.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Now You See Me…

He was following them. She could feel him, just on the edge of her senses and lingering out there in the trees. It was a dangerous game of cat and mouse and somehow she felt that she should be the one squeaking in retreat. Unfortunately this particular predator was far too good at what he did, she was caught and there was no escaping. A brief shiver crept up her spine as she recalled the night before when she had woken to see his shining amber eyes glowing in the distance.

It was all she could see of him at the time but it was enough to know exactly who it was she was facing. When she had seen those eyes something in her tried to bolt immediately, screaming that staying would mean immediate death. He hadn't threatened them or even motioned to come nearer, however, and eventually his presence became a calming addition to the night. InuYasha hadn't been there and without him they were very vulnerable.

Nothing dared to come near them, however, due to the presence of the thick aura of youki that blanketed the area. For that, secretly, Kagome was grateful to the taiyoukai. Despite whatever he might do she knew that while he was around there would be no harm to her companions or herself, no matter what their hanyou companion was doing. Speaking of dog eared boys, she was very confused. He seemed to display a superior sense of smell but had not noticed the drifter that silently crept around them, watching and listening to their every word.

Her senses were very powerful, nobody had mentioned this ability to her and she was very glad that it seemed to be second nature. Everything outside of her person was full of a light that she could feel or taste for miles. Too bad that she couldn't recall what it was she was exactly experiencing, only that she just knew certain things to be true. She knew that the dog eared boy was purposely diminishing his own sense of smell; some scent within the group irritated him. Secretly she wondered what it was. A sensation shook through her and caused her to shiver again, earning her an odd look from Sango.

Kagome merely smiled at her while she had her own little victory dance in her head. As of this afternoon she had successfully remembered Sango's name and for the most part, InuYasha's. The dark haired human boy was harder to place every time, often the image of him became blurred with another and it was difficult to separate them by face alone. She had determined that tonight she would work on stretching out her senses with better control to help solve this dilemma. Perhaps if their silent follower remained in the area again she could use him to be her aide in this project.

She nodded once in agreement with herself and InuYasha looked over his shoulder at her in confusion. What was wrong with her? He had to keep breathing out of his mouth now because his nose was going crazy with the water like scent she now carried. They had discussed this change in her in-depth and by now it was generally agreed that due to the loss of memory she suffered her scent had changed as she was no longer a whole person. Miroku tried to explain that the aura of a person, as well as their essence, changes when major life altering events occur. Women who are in labor have a change that fades after the child has been born. Men in war who are about to die have a change that only lingers until they truly do fall to their deaths. He had not thought anything odd of her scent being something as vague as water, considering the depth of her forgotten mind.

InuYasha didn't like it, though. It bothered him that her usually crisp and sweet smell was changed to a bland and unpleasant one. Wrinkling his nose in distaste he frowned when he noted a light blush creep onto her face. What was she thinking about now? Turning back to look ahead he scowled a little and sighed. It wasn't worth worrying about right now anyway. She would be safe in the confines of Kaede's village soon and then they could leave her in the care of the old grandma for some time to discuss this news that Sango had said was very urgent.

He had some clue as to what this urgent news was about. Shippo had already told him of the events in the spring, of course, so he was not surprised when the elder girl had begun to display a very sister-like protective air around their miko companion. The demon slayer had walked very close to Kagome the entire time, eyes darting out into the woods every once in a while as if to search for something she knew could be there. As they entered the outer edges of the village he slowed down and watched as the girls passed, followed by the monk and kitsune.

Once they were close enough to the hut he turned back to the woods and allowed his sense of smell to function again with a deep inhalation of the hazy afternoon air. His eyes widened greatly at the realization that they had indeed been followed, as was Sango's suspicion. What was confusing was their follower. Why was he so interested in them? Frowning and glaring out into the trees he sniffed the air again to assure he had not been mistaken. Sure enough there it lay, happily and lazily lingering in the air as if there was nothing unusual with the scent being in the area.

It was an entirely unforgettable scent to him. The second essence he had ever memorized. First was his mother, she smelled like irises, a very light but heady smell if it was allowed to overpower. Then there was the next in line. A sharp and tickling scent of fresh ground cinnamon, the perfect combination of sharp and sweet, causing the receiver of such a scent to wonder about the character that it belonged to; his elder brother, Sesshomaru, was following them.

InuYasha let out a territorial growl, announcing to the offending intruder that he was on his claimed land and that all within were under his protection. As he turned away he could smell the light amusement waft from his brother, a lovely scent but a horrifying thought. He knew that Sesshomaru was in no way threatened by him. This was bad, very bad.

center /center 

He had followed them all day, not even bothering to try and mask his scent from the group. Surprisingly the hanyou had not noticed his presence. Was he truly that stupid? No, after some careful observation Sesshomaru had discovered something quite odd. InuYasha was not allowing himself to smell. From the looks the boy was giving the miko girl it was due to her new change, the calming scent of water was unwelcome to the lad.

Sesshomaru had to admit that it was probably very hard for the boy to come to terms with the woman's recent lack of trust in him. She had completely masked her scent while in the hanyou's -ahem- ever so diligent protection, why? Obviously there was a little dissension in the ranks of his half-brother's pack. How very fitting, the boy was quite inept at the job anyway so he couldn't blame them. Even humans have standards.

He was very curious now, however, at why exactly the woman had chosen to alter her scent so thoroughly, even at the discomfort of InuYasha. It was common belief among youkai society that his hanyou brother had taken a human female as an intended mate, only to have her die and he be frozen to a tree for fifty years. Then while attempting to obtain the Tetsuiga Sesshomaru had discovered that his half-brother had found yet another female, strikingly similar in appearance to the last one, and again horribly human. Despite the laughter of the rest of his peers, Sesshomaru chose to turn a blind eye towards his kin's doings and focus on maintaining his territorial boundaries. Their ideas of his bloodline were all based on the actions taken by his hanyou brother and his late father during their weakest of times. He would not allow such a weakness to form.

When the hanyou had growled out at him, announcing his claim on this ratty portion of the western territory he had merely smirked and pushed some of his youki out, giving the boy a taste of his power. He could make a claim to any portion of the land he wished, that was his birthright; however the entire claim would always belong to Sesshomaru. The boy could only dream to hurt him. Silently he watched as the hanyou turned and marched off into a small hut, announcing to the miko girl that she was to stay in the hut at all times while he took their companions, minus the kitsune, to talk in private.

Idiot, did he not realize that leaving her in that small wooden shed was by no means protecting her? Sesshomaru neared the hut and stared into one of the small windows, watching the group shift and InuYasha lead the others outside, leaving the woman with an elderly hag and the young kit. Wonderful, now to draw her outside, then he could interrogate her for the answers to this ability.

Maybe after that he would kill her just to show InuYasha how stupid he was. Yes, that sounded superb. Turning back to face the hut he sniffed the air and determined just how far and how long he had to lure the girl, it would be tricky but Sesshomaru loved a challenge. Allowing a small amount of his youki to linger he watched as slowly she lifted her head from the herbs she had been crushing to look up in curiosity. Then her raven hair shifted and her pale face came into view, sapphire orbs widening once they settled onto his form. Good girl, little miko, come on out… you know you want to.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: Mystical Powers

Kagome felt a shiver run though her as she looked into his amber gaze. What was he doing here? She knew that he had been following them but just why was he here exactly? She hadn't moved and he shifted a bit, moving back a little and stepping further into the tree-line. He wanted her to go out there.

Biting her lip she turned to look around, glancing at the old woman who was now dozing in the corner lightly, the fox kit snuggled up next to her and napping. It couldn't hurt to just see what he had to say, right? If he'd wanted to harm her he would have done so already; after all he had plenty of opportunity before. Nodding to herself she stood and lightly brushed her knees off before walking out of the hut and going to the area he had been in a small run. He wasn't there.

She frowned and looked around but didn't see him. He had been out here, she could have sworn it! Turning to go back to the hut she nearly jumped three feet in the air and squealed loudly when she heard him speak. "Are you simply going to ignore this Sesshomaru?"

How did he do that? With a flustered sigh she turned back around quickly, noting that she still could not see him. There was no way she could scold someone she couldn't see, it just didn't feel right. With a clenched fist on one hand and a firmly pointed finger on the other she marched into the woods, reaching out with her senses to try and find him. A sense of calm came over her when she felt his youki. It was strange, like the gentle caress of a loved one and it drew her in until she was blushing furiously and breathing erratically.

Then she saw him. Or more appropriately, she saw enough of him to know where he was. A long strand of silver white hair going behind some bushes, pushing past them she turned to see them moving still further beyond. Ignoring the warning signals in her mind she trudged on, following the silky hair at every turn in this dangerous game of tag. Finally when she had pushed through some rather rough branches and turned to untangle her skirt that had snagged in a particularly rough twig, she spun around from the pull against it and when she looked up, hair askew over her face and mouth gaping, there he stood.

He was silently waiting for her, a ghost of a smile wanting to form on his lips but not appearing. She had followed. It had been so easy to lure her away and now they were far enough away that if and when InuYasha and his companions noticed her departure it would be too late. Even if the woman were to scream at the top of her lungs nobody would know. Sesshomaru watched her reaction as she finally took in her situation, sapphire orbs widening and pulse racing. Like a trapped animal; it really was such a beautiful scene. Now to get the information he wanted from her.

Stepping forward quickly his hand shot out and crushed against her throat, shoving her spine against a tree roughly and allowing her weight to pull her down so that she lay within his grasp, held by her own jaw. It was a painful procedure and one that Sesshomaru had perfected over the years to draw out answers from his victims. No damaged throats meant there wasn't any excuse for lack of speech, he found it highly effective. He listened to her hiss in pain and anger before staring down into her wide eyes demandingly. "You will give this Sesshomaru the secret of this new ability of yours."

Kagome felt her stomach lurch from being shoved against the tree and her jaw was beginning to clench painfully as it pressed against his firm hand, holding her body weight from gravity. When he asked his question it was rough and commanding and she flinched from the tone. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

His gaze pierced through her and he growled. She wasn't lying! This was not possible, could this ability be something she did not know about? The gears in his mind began to work, trying to figure out what the best move would be next. Releasing her she fell to the ground hard and cried out, reaching behind to rub her backside. "You do not control this ability, apparently."

She stood, still upset over being dropped but even more lost on what he was asking for. "What are you talking about?" He glared at her for a moment before turning his gaze from her to stare into nothing. Biting her lip in nervous anxiety she watched as he thought over something that was very important to him, apparently.

"This Sesshomaru requires this knowledge. Because your human mind is too ignorant to know how it is possible there is only one way that any information can be obtained." She shook her head slightly, turning to look at him and ready to ask another question but he stilled her with a look and continued. "From now on you will, willingly, join this Sesshomaru whenever you are requested."

She frowned, a little of her anger resurfacing. "What! How am I supposed to do that?"

He turned to glare at her sharply and she silenced immediately, drawing back from him in fear. Her scent spiked again with that apple tone that she had once carried and he felt a little male pride swell at her discomfort by his anger. "Do not question this Sesshomaru. You will do as you are told or the consequences will be great." Before she could say anything else he was gone and she was left to find her own way back.

With a little shiver and running her hands up her arms she turned back the way she had come and walked through the forest slowly, doing her best to remember how to get to the little hut she had vacated. In the distance she could hear the desperate cries of Sango and Shippo calling her name. "Kagome! Come back! You'll get hurt!"

She stopped for a moment, cupping her face with her hands to create a mini-megaphone and replied. "I'm all right!" Then she pushed past some bushes to see the frantic pair turn and rush up to her, both toppling her over with fierce hugs. She laughed a little and hugged them back before looking at them in confusion. "Where are InuYasha and Miroku?"

"They went looking for you! We came back and you were gone so we got worried." Sango replied, smiling at the girl. "They'll come back soon, let's get some dinner started for when they return. Shippo, will you get some firewood please?" The kit nodded and bounded off to search for firewood while Kagome and Sango stood and entered the hut.

The elderly woman looked up and her eye widened a little before settling back in relief. "Oh thank the heavens! I thought ye had been stolen away!" Kagome's brow furrowed and she looked at her friend for a translation. The other girl sighed and shook her head.

"InuYasha made it out like someone might want to kidnap you. He was really worried, you know." Kagome blushed a little and lowered her head in embarrassment. She could have very well been kidnapped today. Or murdered, and it would have been her fault entirely.

"I wonder where she could have gone. It's not like her to just leave without saying something." They heard a male voice say from just outside the hut and Sango seemed to light up with recognition before turning to see the owner of the voice, the young monk, enter and give her a smile. When his eyes landed on Kagome he seemed to relax visibly and turned to call back at his companion. "InuYasha! She's in here, she came back on her own."

The hanyou rushed inside, immediately next to the miko and sniffing her intently; his face scrunched up in dislike at her watery scent but the moment he found what he was looking for it made him sick. Her normal apple like scent was muted but it was there for a trace moment, she had felt an emotion that brought some memory back. That lighter fruit scent was followed closely by the amused and warm scent of cinnamon. Sesshomaru had been near her and he'd probably been taunting her in some way or threatening her. It was disgusting to think how well their two scents combined. Had he not been looking for it he would have never known that she had been near his half-brother.

With a growl he looked up at her and gave her a stern look. "I told you not to go anywhere!" She frowned and glared up at him, angry and a little violated. Here he goes again! Smelling her and bossing her around like that! It was bad enough that she had someone she knew to be dangerous doing that now she had it from him, too! Some friends! With a huff she turned to face away from him.

"Why should I bother to explain myself to you? You seem to know what I was doing already anyway! Can't you just sit down and be quiet for once?" His eyes widened and the force of the necklace thrust him into the ground hard, smacking his face against the polished floor. Maybe it had to do with her current state of memory loss. Maybe it had to do with her emotions or the way she had said it. All anyone knew was that recently it seemed as if the 'sit' command had grown in intensity. Kagome ignored him and turned to face Sango with a smile. "How about that dinner?"

Kaede had watched the whole scene carefully. The young girl was getting more powerful. In her clouded state she had no worries and this was allowing her miko abilities the room to grow and expand through her natural curiosity. At that moment the old woman had a disturbing thought. Perhaps it would be best to try and keep the girl in this state until her powers had fully matured? It couldn't hurt anything, could it? She would discuss it with the others tomorrow.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: Slipping Away

A few days had passed. Kagome found herself happily helping around the hut. Day by day she was remembering less and she felt it odd that those around her had not bothered to correct her in the least as they once had. They were not even upset when she did not remember their names. Eventually she became accustomed to this behavior and lifestyle, picking herbs, assisting the old woman in her healing duties; she had even taken up some gardening and was growing some cabbage on the side of the house. It was a peaceful life that was slowly lulling her mind into acceptance.

Then one day, just as the last time, she was grinding herbs into a poultice when she felt the energy caress her aura. She was being called out. Looking up she noticed that InuYasha was not around and sighed in relief, earning her an odd look from Sango and Kaede. She smiled at them and motioned outside saying that she would be right back. They went back to their chores, finding nothing unusual with her behavior and she quickly exited the hut and ran into the tree-line.

As she rushed through the trees she suddenly felt a jerk from behind and an arm reached up to clasp against her mouth while she was pressed firmly to a chest. "Do not make a sound." Her eyes widened and she held down the urge to scream, despite the fact that the hand muffling her mouth would only diminish the effects. He seemed to know what she was thinking and glared down at her. "Scream and this Sesshomaru will kill you instantly." She was released and spun around to face him, but un-allowed to move more than a few inches from him as his hand was firmly gripping her wrist.

"How will you get your answers if you kill me?" She asked with a smile of triumph on her face as she looked away from him. His eyes flashed with humor and he merely tugged on the wrist more, pulling against it painfully and causing her to nearly trip on her own feet. "H..hey!"

"This Sesshomaru has no need to worry for death" That comment confused her but he didn't dwell on the subject. "Your mask is stronger now."

"What mask?" Her brow furrowed in confusion. What was he talking about? He seemed irritated at her stupidity and explained.

"Your usual scent has nearly been depleted to nothing. This is the power that I am seeking from you. However your human mind does not seem capable of knowing just how you obtained this ability. It is now up to this Sesshomaru to find the answers for himself by whatever means possible." He looked her up and down slowly, as if inspecting for something, and she fidgeted under his gaze. "Does your scent spike when you are in distress always or only by certain causes?"

She frowned. "I don't know what you mean!" He glared at her sharply and she quieted before he continued.

"Your ignorance is of no importance. This Sesshomaru shall observe for himself." Then she was released and he was gone in a flash, leaving her there to rub on her now sore wrist and sigh in confusion. Suddenly a twig snapped to her left and she turned quickly to see InuYasha barrel through the trees.

"What are you doing out here?" Kagome sighed in frustration as he immediately came over to her, sniffing at her curiously. He stood up and then smirked at her. "Got lost?"

She frowned and her brow furrowed as she looked at him. Instead of questioning it she merely smiled widely and nodded. "Yes! I couldn't find my way back! I went out to gather firewood and lost my way!"

He merely shook his head at her and turned around, leading her back to the hut. They entered and she returned to her task with the poultice before anyone could question her further. InuYasha hadn't noticed that the firewood stock was full.

center /center 

Sesshomaru watched the scene from a distance. His eyes widened marginally when he noticed that the hanyou could no longer sense him on the woman. Amazing, this was nearly unheard of. A scent was so strong how could it be that he could not smell anything but her fake watery essence?

He listened to her lie and was even more amazed when the hanyou had not noticed the small spike in the girl's scent which gave away the untrue words. So that's how it was, apparently. She could not only alter her scent but, due to the change, very few could notice any discrepancies. Her body language didn't give anything away as to how she was doing it, though, and her facial expressions were unreliable. With a slight frown he followed them to the old hag's hut and watched as the girl presumed her task that she had been working on before.

What was even stranger to him was the fact that he had not only followed them but now sat a mere four feet away, vaguely hidden by the surrounding trees, and yet his half-brother had yet to come barreling out of the hut with his sword drawn and his fangs bared. Did the boy not even know he was out here? Could the fact that his scent was mingled with the woman's hidden one be what was preventing his hanyou brother from scenting him? That was very interesting!

His musings were halted immediately by a sharp inhale in surprise. Looking up he noticed that the young demon slayer woman was standing in the hut, staring out the window with her mouth agape. She had found him. That alone was proof that he had not even bothered to hide in any way. Yet his half-brother had not noticed him. With an amused glance in the woman's direction he turned and left, hearing the other humans in the hut ask what was wrong with her before leaving.

She had been scared, that was obvious by her face. Very strangely, however, he took note that the slayer's pine like scent had not spiked as the young miko's did. It merely took on a sharp tone, but did not flare or rise, could there be a reason for that? Aimlessly he wandered through his territory before he decided it was time to do a little trial experiment. In his mind he tried to map out the direction to the next largest human village. He would go there and try to, quietly as he did not want any stupidity, frighten young women to see how they reacted. Perhaps there was more to the miko than he had initially believed.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: Profound Actions

Two months had gone by. Kagome had begun to settle into life here in the village rather well. She was now embarking on her miko training daily under the guide and care of Kaede and had also started practicing archery more. All in all most would say that she was improving very well.

Sango and Miroku had moved into a small hut near Kaede's and were planning to marry in the following season. They had to begin from near scratch with the young miko, however. The longer she remained in ignorance of her identity the less she knew people around her that she had once known so personally. At first they had argued with the elder miko on the idea of keeping Kagome in the dark. However, they were outnumbered by InuYasha, who saw the potential of letting Kagome become stronger, and Shippo, who they believed was only acting for the childish hope that Kagome would never leave him this way.

As time went on the possibility of the girl leaving was fairly slim. Miroku had begun to distance himself from most of them, even his loving Sango, because he did not feel that what they were doing to the young girl was right. He knew that the more she remained confused that the more the truth would hurt her in the end. Little did they know how right he had been.

center /center 

She was out in the forest, collecting herbs and stashing them in the basket at her hip when she had heard it. An unusual crack, almost like a warning; what was that? Turning sharply she gazed out into the thick of the trees but saw nothing. Her breathing slowed and her pupils dilated a margin as she released her senses, stretching out with her metaphorical hands to feel the surrounding area.

There it was. A rather large and ominous youki, not more than six feet from her now and moving in on her quickly. Without thought she dropped the basket and lowered to the ground, bow and arrow now in the ready with her hand placed firmly against her chin. She watched as the pink glow took over the projectile before she released it and shot at the intruder.

The arrow whizzed through the trees before it met a destination and with a sharp cutting sound it sliced through the tender strands of silk just to the left of a certain demon lord's face. His hand immediately shot out and grasped the arrow but he did not stop in his movements, merely held it while he continued to her location. When he stepped into her sight he saw that she had risen to a full standing position, another arrow ready and a rather dangerous look on her face.

Sesshomaru growled lightly and held the arrow up before thrusting it at her feet in a sign of contempt. She could not harm him, he would not allow it. He sniffed the air discreetly and then outright frowned before speaking. "You continue to mask yourself?" It was a question but it was more or less spoken as a statement, she did not respond. He eyed her carefully, looking at the changes in her.

This woman was not the girl-child that he had first met in his father's tomb. In fact, she looked more and more like the woman that she had always so vehemently denied being. Dressed in the traditional robes of a miko, hair longer and tied back, face nearly devoid of emotion, yes… he knew that this was who she could be. Yet, she was not. She herself had said it so many times. Why now? Was this a part of the masking spell?

He stepped forward and the reaction he had expected some time ago finally came to his olfactory senses. That lovely apple scent spiked, showing her fear and a little signal of recognition. Somewhere within her she was still the same childish woman who was afraid of everything and nothing. "This Sesshomaru has not discovered any information on this masking ability. You will have to relinquish the power or forfeit your life."

Sapphire eyes flashed and he watched in slight amusement as she pulled tighter on the bow. "I do not know you or of any masking abilities. Go away, demon, before I lose my patience." That certainly got his attention. Was she trying to intimidate him?

Quickly he rushed up and backhanded her across the face, knocking her to the ground and sending her bow skittering a few feet away. Within reach but not within her grasp, she would know her place. He smiled viciously as she looked up at him with widened eyes before he slowly brought his hand up, licking away the blood that had trailed across it from her now busted lip.

The scent spiked again, much more and far stronger. For a moment he could have said that she had looked exactly as she had that first day, fear and confusion laced through her expression before they hardened again and she stood. He believed she would merely run from him, in a way he had hoped she would. Instead she stood for a few more moments before coming to a decision and making a dive for her bow, picking it up deftly and rolling.

Next he knew there was an arrow whizzing past his shoulder. He had dodged, of course, an instinctual reaction to the threatening purification that lay within being impaled by one of those arrows. She released a slight growl and stood again, rushing off into the woods. Ah. The chase was on, was it?

She would pay dearly for firing at him.

Kagome could hear him following her and more importantly she could feel him. His powerful youki pushed against her own aura almost with an impatient tenacity. Who was this demon and why was he after her? She didn't recognize him at all. Something in her called out, like a distant voice trying to say something desperately, but she couldn't make it out and shoved it aside before focusing.

She prepared another arrow, ready for whatever may come, and continued to dart through the trees. Hopefully he would not notice that she was leading him away from the village. If she died that would be the sacrifice she would have to make in order to protect her home and the innocent people within. Her breathing was becoming labored with every stride and she could feel the slow burn of her muscles cry out.

Then she was knocked over, rolling down a slight slope covered in leaves before her body came to a halt and she was pinned to the ground beneath the youkai. He held her down, growling deeply and bringing his face close to hers to look into her eyes. She inhaled sharply as he reached up and brought his finger to run along the tender skin of her collarbone, almost in a tender touch. Suddenly she felt his claw jab into the flesh, dragging along it slowly, and she cried out in anguish from the searing pain.

"It will fair you better to remember what you deal with, miko." He watched as she shivered and looked up at him, her cries going silent from the torture. When their eyes met her scent spiked. It was like a tsunami of recognition and fear that washed over them both and bathed him in her scent. She tried to speak, opening and closing her mouth slowly, but was unable to form the words.

Looking down at her he saw the crimson trail of blood pool near her neck before trailing down under her clothes and into her breasts. Sesshomaru would not be able to admit how utterly beautiful she was at this moment. He leaned down, hearing her sharp inhalation and gave an amused grunt before slowly licking up the blood in a searing trail. Once it had been cleaned he watched in fascination as the cut began to seep anew and her scent continued to waft around him mingling a curious combination of fear and shock. It was delicious and intoxicating.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please let me go." Her voice was tender and shaking with terror and he watched as her bruised lip trembled with every word. This was not the harsh miko that he had just chased down. This was a child. How did she do this? Lifting up he stood and looked away from her as she slowly sat up and shaking, brought a hand up to pull her clothes tighter about her form.

Right then, watching the trembling girl, he finally realized something that was most peculiar about her. "You do not know who you are." Her eyes widened and she quickly lifted her head to look at him but he was already gone. His voice echoed through her mind, implanting a much needed seed of doubt. Kagome felt something within her screaming out to fight.

But what was she fighting for?

If you would like notice of any updates to my fictions or replies to your questions and reviews please join my mailing list: 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine: Apathetic Epiphany

Miroku ran to catch her before she fell into the hard earth below. He stared in both shock and amazement at the trail of blood that dotted behind her, leading into the thick of the forest. She had walked some distance, apparently, and now was losing consciousness from the lack of blood and energy.

"Miroku… help… me." Kagome could barely speak; her body and mind were in such turmoil. He felt her clutch desperately to his robes and frowned before lifting her into his arms and carrying her into his home. Laying her down he slowly removed the blood stained garment to stare at the nasty wound. This was inflicted, not an accident. Who had done this to her?

Quickly he went outside and grabbed the bucket of water they kept on hand and rushed back in to clean the wound. Once it had been thoroughly washed he noticed that it wouldn't be infected but would continue to bleed unless it was bandaged. Without another thought he reached down and tore the bottom hem of his robes into long strips, taking the cloth to wrap around the woman's bare shoulders.

One might have wondered how he had done this, after all he was notorious for being a pervert and here was a half nude woman lying in his home. He hadn't even thought of it that way, however. Within his mind he was trying to figure out what had happened to the girl and most of all… who she had been speaking to. She had remembered his name. Not a little spark, either, but truly remembered him.

Something was going on here and he was afraid what might happen when the miko woke. Would she be happy or angry? And what would his friends do to her after her initial reaction? He sighed and covered her once the bandages were secure before reaching down and lifting a blanket to drape over her shivering form. Hopefully, whoever she had spoken to had not revealed too much and sent her into shock.

He stood and exited the hut, sitting down on the little porch outside and leaning against the wall. It was only a matter of time before they would start racing about, he guessed. Sure enough, forty minutes later he was roused from his nap by a screaming InuYasha. The hanyou raced up to him and growled out before thrusting his hands towards the trees. "Kagome is missing!"

The monk stretched before nodding slowly, only irritating the hanyou more. "I know. She came back some time ago and was injured. I bandaged her and now she's sleeping rather heavily." He was suddenly lifted from the ground and shook hard by the enraged boy.

"You could have told me! I was worried sick." Mirkou smirked at the affectionate reaction from the hanyou and held his hands up in a defensive stance.

"You would have only rushed in there and woke her from a much needed sleep. Besides, I think there's something you should know before you face her again." InuYasha set him down and scowled before stepping back and glaring at him. Miroku straightened his robes and sighed but did not stop. "She knows, InuYasha. Somehow she met up with someone out there and now she knows that something is wrong. That most of this is a lie. She knew who I was and I won't doubt that she'll know you, too."

InuYasha smiled at this and moved to enter the hut but was stopped by a golden staff in his way. "Let me go. She needs to see Kaede."

"No. She needs to rest and wake, alone. If you disturb her she'll only hate you more."

"What do you mean more? She won't hate me for taking care of her all this time!" Miroku grimaced and shook his head at the ignorance of his friend.

"Oh she won't hate you for that, InuYasha. But how do you think she'll react to you all basically turning her into Kikyo? She's not a replacement for you, InuYasha, she's a human being with an individuality that you've been defiling all this time." The monk turned away from him then and entered his home as a signal that he was finished talking to the boy.

Kagome stirred the next morning and woke Miroku from his sleep against the wall of the hut. Sango had not stayed the night, she had come but when he explained the situation had quickly left to deal with InuYasha who was pouting at Kaede's. He watched her turn a little before lifting her arms and stretching, only to wince at the pull against her wounded shoulder.

She sat up and brought her hand up to her head, bracing herself as if she had a headache. "What is going on here…" He heard her mumble and then look up to see him. A frown covered her face before she sighed and stood, looking around. "Good morning, Miroku."

The monk stood and nodded to her in greeting but did not say a word. She sighed and looked at him for a moment longer before turning to look towards the covered doorway. "Why can't I remember everything?" It was his turn to sigh and he shifted his weight to the other foot before replying carefully.

"You had an accident. About two weeks ago. You've been staying with InuYasha and Kaede until your recovery." Her brow furrowed delicately and he could see the curious expression on her face as her eyes twinkled with this new information. It was all true, of course, but not exactly detailed.

She looked down at her clothes and inhaled sharply before frowning. "I see. Well I guess it's time for me to go home, isn't it? Thank you for your care, Miroku." For a moment he was worried that she meant her home beyond the well when she said home. There was no way she was prepared for that yet, especially not now! Following her out of the hut he watched as she slowly made her way to Kaede's and walked inside. With a sigh of relief he leaned back against the hut and felt a moment of regret. Maybe it would be better if she did go down the well.

Even with how damaged her mind was now… anything had to be better than living a lie.

center /center 

Sesshomaru relaxed against the rock wall of the hot spring while he thought of the recent information he had gathered about the odd miko and her mysterious masking abilities. He had experimented several ways at the human village; trying everything he could to bring out the spikes of scent but no other woman had displayed this ability. Their fear was prominent and he could smell their mortality on them, eating away at their souls, but none… not one… had feared him the way she did.

It was as if the miko had been so involved in herself that when her true awareness really did notice him it was shocked. They had not been more than relaxed enemies, it was true, and so he couldn't exactly expect her to not be afraid. However, it was odd at how strong her fear truly was. Never before had he felt such a tangible sensation of emotion. When he had looked down on her and saw beyond those sapphire depths to the woman-child within he had seen something so complex. A child trapped within a woman… trapped within herself. Like a circle that had no beginning and no end and could not even find its own meaning.

Something didn't settle well with him. This whole scenario was out of place to begin with. From what he knew of the miko she was not the type to just roll over and stop doing whatever she wished. Yet, there she had stood in the traditional clothes and collecting herbs like a good little woman. She had been dominated and turned docile rather easily… that was sort of disgusting to his senses. A woman should be dominated but any good bitch was far from docile. And he had always held a begrudging respect for his half-brother's taste in women for that regard. Despite her humanity she had always been a very good bitch.

If this complete change in personality occurred due to the change of her scent… or perhaps the other way around? Could it be some kind of controlling spell? If that were the case he would have to discover it even more so. The uses of such an ability were endless! So who had cast it upon the girl? The monk, perhaps, but most likely not as he did not seem the power hungry type; maybe it was the old hag? His face hardened with concentration and he growled a little at this conundrum.

There were far more questions than there were answers and it seemed the more he became close to solving the issue the less and less he was at receiving any kind of power. It was irritating.

Perhaps… if he could see her suffering from fear caused by another source? Maybe that would shine a little more light on the spike of her scent and give some more answers as to what was going on. Who could he send in? Jaken was not strong enough to do battle with her now. She had grown extremely skilled in her preservation efforts in this short time. He looked over the steaming waters with a bored expression before his eyes lit with something and he smiled maliciously. Yes. He would be perfect.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten: Dismissed Sweetheart

She wanted to believe the best. To think that what memories she did have of the past few days were merely nightmares. Unfortunately sometimes the things we want the most are the things we cannot have. As she entered the hut she saw InuYasha smile and jump up to greet her but before he could wrap his arms around her she flinched away and dodged from his grasp. "Leave me alone, please."

He frowned at her and wondered why she was so forlorn looking. What had that monk said to her? A little growl escaped him and he followed her to where she was lifting her backpack onto her shoulders and turning to exit the hut. "Where do you think you are going?"

Kagome spun around and pointed an accusing finger at him, eyes tightening in a very angry scowl. "Listen, InuYasha! I need some time to myself to figure out just what is going on here. I can barely remember much at all but what I do remember doesn't make me want to run up and kiss you in gratitude. If you won't let me go then I can't promise that you'll remain a whole man!" With that she turned again and marched out of the hut, leaving the others to stare with open gapes.

His ears lay down onto his head and he pouted like a child, reaching out to where she had been. "Kagome! Come back! I can explain!"

Tears began to stream down her face as she rushed through the piling leaves on the forest floor. There was just too much confusion! When she had run until her legs could take no more she fell to the ground, hugging herself as her tears continued to fall. How could they do this to her?

An accident, he had said. Two weeks of not knowing who she was. All she could remember was that her name was Kagome. Then a few hints as to those around her. InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo… all companions that had journeyed with her on the hunt for the shikon jewel. And Kaede! She was like a grandmother to her! How could they just let her go on like that? Flashes of scenes would cross her in where she would tell her hanyou friend about some weird sensation or image… her memories… and he would brush them off saying she had probably had a weird dream. Never missing a beat, no remorse in his eyes, slowly as she remembered how they had behaved towards her of the past few days she noticed why.

Kagome was becoming the woman of his dreams. Day by day she was turning into that wretched woman only without the anger and malice that the walking corpse held. She was literally becoming a mirror image of the woman she was supposedly reincarnated from, Kikyo. Shuddering for a moment and staring down at her clothes she felt sick to her stomach. And they had let it happen! Had nearly created it!

Was she not good enough as she was? Could nobody appreciate her for who she had been? Instead they had to make her into some ghostly replica of a long dead priestess? No. That was not true. Someone had cared. Someone had questioned and been confused. They had demanded and scolded, trying everything to find the truth. Sesshomaru had not believed her to be anyone different.

He had believed that she was wearing some kind of scent masking spell. He had not been concerned for her welfare, of course, but he had understood that something was different about her. She also got the impression that he didn't particularly like that difference, even if he wasn't inclined to do anything about it. Not that she expected anything. She couldn't even trust her friends to help her why should she start expecting her enemies to do the same?

Suddenly she stopped her crying to sit up and stare around. The fogginess of her mind forgotten for a moment, just staring out into the woods and reaching out to sense whatever it was; something was out there. Something ominous and very dangerous and it was coming right for her. Jumping up she prepared her bow and waited for the youkai to enter the area.

A very large boar youkai and not very intelligent from the looks of it but extremely powerful and strong; this could be bad. She decided to take the smarter route and turned to the right, darting into the trees and running for her life. Her lungs burned and her legs cried out from the strain but she pushed on, urging the adrenaline in her system to help her escape.

The boar squealed and then chased after her, barreling through the trees which did little to slow him. She cried out, wishing for anyone to help her and stopped, turning and quickly aiming before firing. As the arrow struck into the youkai it seared a hole into the beasts side but did not kill it immediately and the large creature rammed into her body, sending her flying with its fall. She screamed as the air passed her ears and dulled her hearing before a loud smack occurred and she slumped down the tree to fall in a heap, blood trailing down the once clean bark.

Sesshomaru stepped out of his hiding place and glared down at the boar, lifting his fingers to drip the toxic poison onto its face. It cried in pain until most of it rotted away, leaving little to be seen. As if nature itself knew his intent the wind picked up and carried most of the remains away, covering the rest with fallen leaves. The plan had not worked. The idiot boar was either not intimidating enough or there was only one option left. She only feared him. That was rather ridiculous to think about. Humans feared many things… why should her fear only spike when he was around?

Walking over to the woman he squatted down and turned his head to the side before reaching out and lifting her chin in his hand to look at her face. No. She had been afraid, her expression was obvious. Then there was only one possibility. The sensation she was feeling was not fear. What was it then? Releasing her jaw and eying her for a few more moments he stood and walked off, leaving her there. Maybe she would die before someone found her. That would solve a lot of the mystery.

Sango had found her first. She cried out in fear for her friend and screamed for the others to come. Rushing over to the girl she felt the blood drain from her face as she noticed the streak of sticky blood still clinging to the bark. Gently she leaned the girl forward to lie on her shoulder and brushed the matted hair aside before screaming in shock. The back of Kagome's head had a horrible gash on it and was bleeding slowly.

Miroku and InuYasha arrived then, both running to her and asking what was wrong. When they saw the scene they were in shock. They allowed InuYasha to carry her, draping the miko across his back and he darted off through the trees towards the village, hoping to make it in time. She was slipping away, he could already feel it. "No. Don't die Kagome!"

When he arrived at the village Kaede greeted his screams and it seemed that everyone burst to life and the whole town bustled to assist the young miko's healing. Fresh blankets, new clothes, water, food… anything they could do to help her. Sango and Miroku arrived, both taking over crowd control and directing the villagers to do certain tasks or go back to their homes. It was a mess and in the meantime the young woman lie within the home, barely alive and being treated by Kaede the best she knew how.

InuYasha sat next to the girl and held her hand, silently begging her to stay with him. "I can't lose another one…" Lowering his head to place her hand against his cheek he inhaled and his eyes widened at her scent. She smelled more and more like she had before the accident. But that was not what surprised him. Within that scent, lurking around as if to hint at something frightening and secret was the spicy tint of cinnamon.

The evening stretched on forever and people were restless, all awaiting news on the girl's condition. She had not stirred yet but her breathing had become more stable and she did not seem to be in much pain anymore. InuYasha had not left her side, holding her hand to him possessively and growling low to any who might disrupt her. It was both touching and disturbing to behold.

Suddenly her eyes opened and she inhaled sharply, sitting up fast and heaving from the shock of the memory of her near fatal blow. Looking up at the startled hanyou she jerked her hand away from him and scooted away, pressing against the wall and hiding her face from him. His brow furrowed and he frowned. "What's wrong Kagome?"

She squeaked and popped one eye open to look up at him before covering her head with her arms. "Who are you?" It was said shakily and he barely made it out but when he had finally digested her words he felt a part of him sink and die. Her condition was worse. Much worse.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven: The Truth behind the Sensation

She cried out as InuYasha tried to come to her and Miroku and Sango rushed into the hut, fearing the worst. What they found was completely unexpected however. The frightened girl jumped up and rushed out of the hut, the others trying to catch up with her. Sango grasped her arms and the girl kicked and screamed at her, a near feral expression on her face. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Kagome! You're not in danger with us!" Miroku called out, coming up to the thrashing girl and holding his hands out. She glared at him and bared her teeth before shaking her head about and growling out.

"You're bad people! I want to go!" Then she did something unexpected. Her head was lifted back in an odd arch before it came down, teeth sinking into the delicate flesh on Sango's arm. The exterminator shrieked from the unforeseen attack and released the girl on instinct. Immediately she rushed off, darting into the forest and out of their vision.

InuYasha went to chase after her and Miroku bent down to see to Sango. She wasn't bleeding, so it would be okay. They both sighed and looked up at where their friend had fled. "Apparently she remembered something. Seems as if her information is completely basic instinct, though; names and relationships aren't important to her fragile mind right now."

"So what are we going to do?" Sango asked, still holding her stinging arm to her side. Her lover frowned and shook his head before helping her to stand and leading her to their home.

"I don't believe there is anything we can do."

center /center 

Sesshomaru was merely walking towards the village to find the miko again, a leisurely pace through the crisped and dry leaves. They crunched under his feet as if to give some sort of hint towards the mystery of the woman. A fragile creature, near dead inside and so delicate that if you step on it… it's crushed; he frowned and looked up, refusing to think that again.

Then, just before he could sense out where she was a body was thrust against him and her apple like scent came to him. She was clinging to him frantically and nearly screaming about something chasing her. This was different. The woman appeared to be fine physically but she was horrified and that fear was not placed towards him. No, the scent he caught off her was, how peculiar, relief. She was glad to see him.

His head lifted in curious wonder as to what would happen next when the hanyou burst through the trees, sword drawn and fangs bore. "Let her go, Sesshomaru!"

A lazy smirk found its way onto the demon lord's face and he glanced down at the shaking woman who still clung to him and then back at his half brother's face. This could be highly amusing. Reaching around he wrapped his arm around the woman-child and pulled her closer, her head being buried into his chest and her arms coming up to grip his sleeves with whitened fingers. He was rewarded for this with her scent spiking rather high and for a moment he sniffed the air, inhaling the rather fresh smell amid so much death. "No."

InuYasha growled out in an angry and possessive tone and the wind around them picked up, rushing leaves through the area. The taiyoukai was no fool. Quickly he pushed the woman behind him and drew Tokijin, lifting it to meet Tetsuiga as it came from the curtain of leaves. "Why are you so interested in her? She's just a human!" Sesshomaru's face went blank and he growled out before pushing against his half brother's attack and sending him flying back in a flurry of leaves. Again they could not see each other.

"I believe it is she who is so interested in me, not the other way around." He said in a smooth voice, knowing the hanyou could hear him and taunting him with the words. Already the boy's anger was nearly tangible. This was very entertaining! "Perhaps you aren't good enough for her?" The scent spiked again from behind him and he probably would have laughed aloud if his brother were not in the area. She found this stimulating, did she?

The wind died down and InuYasha charged again, sword up and ready to strike. Sesshomaru dodged, reaching out as a last minute thought to pull the woman out of the way and she spun around and into his chest again. Again the scent spiked and he looked down at her, eyes narrowing as he saw her flushed face look away from him in embarrassment. Peculiar creature, he wondered why she seemed to trust him so much now.

The hanyou growled out and turned to face them. "Sesshomaru! You have some nerve messing with her!" At that comment the elder raised a delicate eyebrow and then thrust his sword out, purple hued energy flying from it and knocking the boy to the ground.

"This Sesshomaru did not 'mess' with her. Your miko came to me of her own volition." He walked over to look down on the hanyou and glared at him. "I would not be so surprised if I were you. You did just put her in danger, even with the possibility of killing her, just to strike at me." He turned and sheathed his sword as he began to walk away.

She followed him. Inwardly he cursed his own fate. Fate seemed to mock him at every turn, always picking up strays. First Jaken, then Rin, now this miko… would it ever end? He heard her cry out and turned to see her, arm being grasped firmly by an enraged InuYasha and tears swelling in her eyes. He could smell her fear and for a moment he thought maybe it would be better to leave her with the hanyou. It would save him the trouble of dealing with her later.

Then she looked up at him, sapphire eyes darting across his stoic face with pleading and desperation. She was weak and she was begging him to help her. Instinctually he couldn't just abandon her like this. With a low growl he darted forward and grasped InuYasha's wrist, squeezing painfully and causing the boy to release the woman. "Leave her be." He gave the boy's bones an extra little pressure, just to prove a point, and then released him and returned to walking away. Hoping that she would not follow him again was rather pointless but he could try.

As she followed him, slowly and amazingly quiet, he continued to walk through the trees until he came to a river. Turning he glanced at her form and gave a rather disapproving grunt before looking away. She got the hint, to his surprise, and bent down next to the cool waters, dipping her hands within and washing herself of the blood and grime that covered her face. Her body was still rather dirty but at least she didn't look horrible. He noticed that she hadn't moved and looked down at the water to see her looking at his reflection with a melancholy face.

He turned away and began to walk along the river bank. There was much to think about now. She stood and ran to catch up with him before settling in a stride three feet behind him, watching the scenery. Neither spoke. Both were busy within their minds, dealing with their own separate issues.

Kagome was thinking about how much this man caused her to feel safe. He was dangerous, she could tell, but she did not feel as threatened by him as she had the other. If she were to survive she would have to remain with someone she trusted. Something in her told her that, while it was rather shaky, this man was the only one she had seen yet that she could believe.

Even more surprising to her was the reaction her body had to him. It seemed that the closer she came to him that a warm sensation would cross her and she'd feel happy and slightly giddy. Then he had willingly touched her and it had turned into a torturous burning that seemed to only grow. She groaned a little at the memory and he stiffened slightly before seeming to relax and continue without looking back at her. Her face flushed in a little embarrassed blush and she sighed, continuing to follow.

Sesshomaru had heard the little groan and between the sound, her apple scent wafting on the breeze around him, and her silence he was beginning to find this whole event uncomfortable. She made him nervous, in a way, just by her presence. He growled a little at that and shoved it aside, ignoring it. It was her fault that his thoughts were becoming strange and unnerving. His eyes hardened at the realization that he had only come to just moments ago.

Her scent did not spike because of her fear of his doing bodily harm to her. She had feared InuYasha very badly, worse than he had ever seen her fear another creature, and yet the scent had not risen because of that stimulus. It only reacted when he was around and doing something in regards to her. Reaching up he rubbed his throbbing temples with his fingers, pressing firmly against the pliable flesh of his forehead. This was irritating information. It couldn't be possible, could it?

Obviously the woman had lost herself somewhere. She did not remember much of anything or anyone; otherwise she would not have run from InuYasha so desperately. So… she had probably been in an accident. It explained her change in scent. He had heard of such things. When one cannot remember themselves the scent shifts with the change in their mental capacity and aura. However he had never come across one afflicted so badly. The woman truly was pathetic.

The spikes were not caused by her forgetfulness. It was by no means due to her change in scent or the overlaying mask that covered her usually fruity aroma. No. Her reactions to his presence, words, and actions were caused by memories. Surfacing emotions, more specifically, and that idea disturbed him greatly.

Apparently the woman-child had kept some sort of secret affection for him. For how long was anyone's guess. And now, she was nearly as helpless as a child and needed someone to hold her hand and protect her until she regained her memories. Unfortunately, due to her misplaced emotions he was now charged with that responsibility.

It had to be a family curse or something.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve: Stray Miko

"Why are you still following me?"

She smiled widely and looked up at him with those innocent blue eyes. He growled out and reached up, ready to strangle her but found that with her looking at him like that he was only making himself sick. Frustrated beyond normal ends he turned and punched an innocent tree, creating a large hole in it. There was no reason to feel sorry for her. It was not his fault that she was stupid.

The woman inhaled sharply and when he looked up from his handiwork he noticed that she seemed to be struggling with something internally. She took a few steps back, as if afraid of him again and he smirked a little before standing up to his full height and fully facing her. Crossing his arms over his chest he watched in amusement as the apple scent seemed to get stronger and her eyes seemed to become a little harder. Her brow was furrowed and her concentration was on the hole in the tree. "You … did that to InuYasha once."

Sesshomaru raised a brow at her statement but did not reply. Was she remembering things finally? Looking around at the familiar scenery he sincerely hoped so. They had been walking in aimless circles for the past three hours. He had been secretly wishing that she would just forget him or get lost behind and then he could leave her there in the woods. Instead she had relentlessly followed him and he was beginning to feel irritation at her presence.

Perhaps if she began to remember herself better then he could be rid of her? Or maybe… if she did remember, then she would no longer be weak and he could have a just reason to attack. It would be a waste of time to damage her as she was, she would probably just smile at him or worse. He inwardly shuddered to think of what worse could be. Maybe if she could fully remember then she would run home and leave him be? Could that be the key to being rid of her?

But how do you remind someone of whom they are when you do not even know them?

There was only one answer to that. Bring them to someone who does know them. He would have to take her to that hag's village and get her companions to speak with her without her running in fear. Without a word to her he turned in that direction and started walking there. Hopefully this wouldn't take long and he could be back with Rin and Jaken by supper.

After all this effort and all this time it was eating at him that there was nothing to be gained from any of this. No spells or powers, no masked scent nor control. Just a stupid human woman and her screwed up emotions. He wasn't allowing himself to think on just what types of affections she might have ever harbored for him, that was disturbing, but he could guess that she probably trusted him now because her fragile mind interpreted his recent actions as some kind of …care… for her person.

He could care less if she were to drop over and die right there. Hopefully she would. It would save him the trouble of killing her later. For once she had her memories back he was leaving and if she were to bother him again he would not hesitate to remove her head from its post.

They entered the village and he noticed that she tensed but continued to follow, trusting him immensely. Sesshomaru suspected that if he had lead her into a lion's den she would still have been willing to go, just because it was he who led her there. It was InuYasha who greeted them first, running up and growling out a threat. "What do you want?"

The taiyoukai glared at his sibling. "This Sesshomaru grows tired of having your woman follow him. We have come to clear up her memories." InuYasha's eyes widened and he seemed to choke on what he had planned on saying, now unfit for the whole scenario. He had thought that they had lost Kagome for good. That his elder brother would keep her just to hurt him but apparently he couldn't stand her, he smirked at that.

"Uh… yeah. Right this way, I guess." The boy turned and practically ran to the old hag's hut, glee and hope written across his face. This was their chance to get her back! When Sesshomaru entered the small abode all persons there seemed to stiffen in preparation but when the silent and shaking Kagome came up behind him their shocked expressions turned to ones of concern.

She looked horrible. Normally cleanliness was something very important to the young miko and it seemed that she had not had the opportunity to bathe for some time. With the sweat and grime added to the crusted blood and the bruises on her they all began to feel remorse for what they had done to their good friend. When the stoic youkai spoke they all jumped and watched him intently. "The miko will ask her questions. You will answer. Honestly."

Then he leaned against the wall nearest the doorway and lowered his head, seemingly going to sleep which looked very odd to all in the room. Kagome stepped forward and smiled a little awkwardly before sitting down and staring at the floor for a few moments. Finally she looked up, silent tears welling in her eyes, and the questioning began. It was horrible and wonderful at the same time. They bore her the truth and in turn she passed judgment on them all, moment by moment.

In the end she was crying but not sobbing and everyone felt a renewed sense of respect for the young woman. She had not scorned them or berated them for their behavior, regardless of how hurt she had been by the revelations of their lies and mistreatment of her condition. Instead she had smiled sweetly and forgiven them, saying that she would never understand but that she would let it go. There was no reason to hate them for what they did.

InuYasha sighed and after closing his eyes he inhaled deeply to calm his nerves only to come across Kagome's vibrant apple scent, clear and present in the air. This was not a forgotten woman anymore. Hopefully the events would never repeat. But one thing was curious and he sniffed again just to make sure. Opening his eyes he looked beyond the shoulder of the trembling miko to find that somewhere during the conversation Sesshomaru had departed.

Leaving the stray behind.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen: The Secret Affection

Kagome was sitting next to the spring, braiding her long hair into a pretty rope when Sango spoke up. "Can I ask you something, Kagome?" The miko looked up at her friend, a curious expression on her face and nodded before finishing and tying the end with a pink ribbon. "Um… well, during your illness you told me something that I found strange. Did you… well… what I mean is, did you ever like Sesshomaru?"

The girl blushed horribly and Kagome couldn't help but laugh a little at her friend while she stood and brushed her jeans off. Bending over she picked up her bathing supplies and then turned back to look at her friend. "Sure. I guess you could say that. I'd never really thought much on it, honestly. He is a very mysterious man and a very powerful youkai." She brought a hand up to brush through her hand and sighed before blushing, too, and looking away. "Not to forget that he's rather handsome. I guess they both get it from their father and I can't help but find it appealing."

Silence filled the little grove for a few minutes before they both started giggling like mad. Picking up their things and happily walking back to village. "I guess nobody can blame you there." Sango finally said and they both laughed a little more before a rather frustrated hanyou came into their vision.

"Kagome! I need to talk to you." She blinked and nodded before shrugging to Sango and being dragged off by the boy. He released his grip on her wrist when they had gone a fair distance and he sighed before leaning against a tree roughly. "What are your plans?"

She smiled a little and walked over to lean on the tree next to him, craning her neck to look at his worried face. "Are you afraid that I'll leave you?" He looked startled and his eyes widened before he frowned and his ears lay down on his head. Kagome gave him a knowing smirk and then nodded before continuing. "I see. Don't worry, InuYasha. I promised that I would never leave you and I won't. No matter what happens I will always be by you, there to support you and there to comfort you. That's what friends do. And even if I go home one day and can never come back, I'll never forget you or push you aside."

He flinched at her choice in words and looked up at her with pleading eyes. "But you did forget me, Kagome. You forgot us all and went to … him!" She frowned and sighed before she crossed her arms and leaned more into the tree.

"I know. But that wasn't my fault. I only went to him because out of anyone he was the only one who seemed even remotely bothered by the changes in me. Miroku was upset but he still didn't take any action. But Sesshomaru kept coming. I can't say that I agree with his choices but he never lied to me. He never said that he cared and he never said that he didn't. He just expected me to be myself." She sighed and placed a hand on her heart, feeling how her pulse was racing just thinking about him. "I was very grateful to him. I still am. If I could, I would thank him for everything he did."

InuYasha fidgeted nervously and she smiled at him, trying to get him to relax. "So you never liked him more than me or something?"

Her eyes widened as far as they could go and she laughed out loud and heartily. "InuYasha! You're being silly! I don't even know him!"

Unbeknownst to either of them they had a silent audience sitting in the trees, listening to them and watching their movements. He really didn't know why he was here but when she had said that she was grateful for what he did he had a strange feeling settle into his stomach.

Watching them as they laughed and hugged before leaving the area, hand in hand, he closed his eyes and sighed, inhaling that apple scent that he was now addicted to. The mysterious little miko was truly a living paradox. Perhaps, someday he could find the time to admit to himself that he respected her quiet strength and acceptance.

But not today… not today.

FIN


End file.
